Vhaeraun
Vhaeraun is a Drow god, son of Corellon Larethian and Lolth, the twin brother of Eilistraee. The Coup During Aurashnee's coup against Corellon, Vhaeraun and his mother came up with a plan to murder him and frame Eilistraee. Corellon's quiver was enchanted so that its arrows would turn against the one who fired them, and hidden so that dutiful Eilistraee would be the one to find it for their father. In addition, Vhaeraun imprisoned Sehanine Moonbow to prevent her interference, but ultimately their plans all failed. The Dark Seldarine left to live out their exile, with all involved but Eilistraee being cast out of Arvandor entirely. Vhaeraun had been popular before this treachery and many of his followers remained, taking the name of Drow and going with them into exile. Rule of the Drow As Lolth and her dark seldarine led the Drow further and further astray, Eilistraee continued to fight for their redemption and Lolth fought to hold control, all the while Vhaeraun was plotting their assassinations. After a series of failed attempts on his mother's life he settled himself with a new plan to remove Eilistraee from the picture, giving himself a huge boost in followers which could in turn help take Lolth out of Drow culture. Vhaeraun began killing priestesses of his sister's church, collecting their souls to use in a ritual to link her realm in Arvandor to his own, making it simple enough to murder her. He did not succeed for several reasons. The first was that Lolth had predicted this move and made actions to assassinate his priests who held the souls of his sister's followers, knowing that Eilistraee had a safeguard in effect to resurrect her dead clerics when they die (since they were so few in number). The resurrected clerics then had time to warn her of the coming assassination, so her brother's arrival was fully expected when he did arrive. Vhaeraun lost the battle, was imprisoned in the pits of Carceri, and his sister gained control over part of his portfolio. Her grip on his power was chaotic, it twisted part of her own form, until finally she could hold it no longer. Vhaeraun's power returned to him, he escaped Carceri, and then built his fortress on the Para-Elemental Plane of Smoke. Worship Despite his return to power, many of his followers were lost to Eilistraee, Shar, and Ghaunadar. Those who remained faithful doubled down on their efforts when he returned. Most of his followers are Drow who live on the surface, having been exiled themselves from the Underdark. Those who are faithful are capable of summoning all manner of shadow creatures to their side. Among his regular followers is a band of Ghereleths who joined him after his escape from Carceri, and the Vhaeraths, a group of petitioners given their former power in death and heightened control over shadow. Relationships Vhaeraun has a positive relationship with Mask, Shar, Talona, and Set. His enemies are numerous. Vhaeraun is hated by his entire family, Bast, Cyrrollalee, Laduguer, Deep Duerra, Diirinka, Diinkarazan, Baravar Cloakshadow, Sehanine Moonbow, Psilofyr, Ilsensine, Great Mother, Gzemnid, Maanzecorian, Piscaethces, Ilxendren, Blibdoolpoolp, Laogzed, and Dagon. = Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickery Domain Category:War Domain Category:Pride Domain Category:Elven Pantheon